


A New Town

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [24]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod! Phil Watson, Demigod! TommyInnit, Gen, Implied hurt Technoblade, New World, Orphan TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Philza is confused, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Tommy hadn’t been expecting anyone until tomorrow when he noticed the man dressed in light blue and white. He checked his phone, it was the 17th, he thought the next one would arrive on the 18th. He still walked over, it was obvious that the man was lost, and however anyone wanted to phrase it Tommy was in charge of welcoming people here.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A New Town

Tommy hadn’t been expecting anyone until tomorrow when he noticed the man dressed in light blue and white. He checked his phone, it was the 17th, he thought the next one would arrive on the 18th. He still walked over, it was obvious that the man was lost, and however anyone wanted to phrase it Tommy was in charge of welcoming people here. Purpled had settled in well, but he was still not from this world like Tommy was.

“Hello!” Tommy said when he reached the confused man, who turned to look at Tommy with an interested look “My name is Tommy, welcome to Logstedshire” he continued, and the man blinked a few times before taking a deep breath

“I’m Philza. Do you know how I can get home to the Antarctic Kingdom? My best friend needs me” the man replied with a kind voice, Tommy smiled, shaking his head.

“I am sorry Philza, but I am afraid you are stuck here” Tommy explained, looking down on his phone again, confirming the date again. Was he supposed to give this man the house? Was he simply early? His mother had never given him the wrong date before. 

“I am sure I can find a way back, just tell me the general direction, I’ll be on my way” Philza said again, his eyes searching for something. 

“You are in a new realm, a new world if you will. Best I can do is bring you to Ranboo, I think he said he had lived in the Antarctic Kingdom” Tommy explained, looking towards the houses.

“Hey kid, where are your parents? Maybe I can ask them?” Philza asked, Tommy laughed. This dude really had no intention to listen to him huh? 

“My mother is Hecate, goddess of crossroads. I don’t even know if I have a dad, well I must but I’ve never met or heard about him” he explained “This crossroad took you here early big man. Either that or you weren’t supposed to be here right now. I’m gonna give you the house for the person who was supposed to arrive tomorrow either way” Tommy said, pointing towards the road, where a boy with black and white hair walked towards them alongside another boy with a purple hoodie. 

_ Why was everyone in this town children? _ Philza asked himself before nodding along to the kid who had welcomed him. Techno could be bleeding out back home, and he had apparently been kidnapped by another world, which wasn’t where he wanted nor needed to be.

“So, who is the friend you are worried about?” Tommy asked as the two walked along the road, Tommy waving to the two boys but didn’t introduce them. He knew they were going to the store, which was about to close soon so they couldn’t be paused. They could meet Philza later.

“His name is Technoblade, he just got stabbed by an ambusher. Goddammit, I was just about to heal him when I turned up here” he sighed, and Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment, before a low buzzing was heard and Tommy picked up the tiny thing he had in his pocket, quickly checking it before nodding his head.

“I’m sure he will be fine” Tommy said “Do you want to leave your sword and shield in the house and then get a tour?” he then asked “The alternative is that I point out houses now and then make someone cook dinner for you, I have to head home before nine, I have school in the morning” he explained.

“School, you a noble?” Philza asked. The only people who had school were nobles in their world, but this boy didn’t exactly look noble. 

“Orphan actually, despite knowing mum and all that. I live outside of town, but I go to school with the normal kids across town. They don’t like me very much, but that’s not my problem” he explained, still looking at the weird machine that lit up in his hand. Hecate was the goddess of magic, so it was probably magical, he pressed something on it before putting it back into his pocket. 

“Do the other kids go to school with you?” Phil asked, Tommy shook his head. 

“Not yet, they’ll start after the summer. They are still settling into the new world. Quackity only arrived 2 months ago” he explained “Now do you want the tour or not, the clock is eight so you have to decide now” 

“I’ll take the tour” Phil decided, Tommy nodded and showed him into one of the houses, pointing to his weapon and shield.

“I’m not taking you to the shop with a weapon, the shopkeeper already hates me for letting Purpled bring his sword in, apparently having weapons in there goes against the rules” Tommy explained, Philza didn’t even ask who Purpled was, or why weapons were against the rules, he simply agreed with the kid. It would be good to know the area until he figured how to get home. 


End file.
